Catastrophic
by Ink Kissed
Summary: Even when she closed her eyes, she could never escape that nightmare. KibaIno. AU.
1. I

_**Catastrophic:**_

_I._

_Because sometimes all it took was one look. _

'

'

'

Ino disliked rain.

The gray pallor smudged across the sky, the inky wisps of flattened clouds. The way the droplets of water kissed the skin. The tangy, electric smell. The lingering clutch of angst. It bothered her to have to work when it rained, as well.

Which she currently had to do.

Who wanted to buy flowers when it wouldn't stop raining?

Purple fingernails tapped incessantly against the counter-top, cornflower blue eyes heavily lidded with boredom. One of her free hands swiped the blonde forelock on the right side of her face away.

Her life of a florist was less than thrilling, if she had to be honest with herself. She adored flowers. The sights, the smells, the brilliant flashes of color. But it became tedious just standing, waiting for someone to walk in. To buy a flower that would eventually wither away after a few days.

She sighed. She was so bored.

The rain continued to drizzle outside. The lone store-front window was slightly misted, flecks of raindrops staining the outer surface. Leaves careened towards the pavement, debris fluttering with the swoosh of the wind. A few passerby's briskly hovered past the flower shop, decked with bright umbrellas or rain jackets and boots. She scowled at them all.

Then blinked.

Standing in the rain without a care in the world was a tall man, his hands lazily hooked behind the back of his head. A small dog sat by his feet, just sitting there beside him.

This man was crazy.

Just standing there in the rain, getting drenched. She moved from where she lazily leaned against her counter to take a few steps towards the front door. Before she could even take a few steps however, the man suddenly turned to stare right into her shop.

She couldn't make his features out, just the upwards curve of his lips and his dark blue jacket with a fuzzy hood as he seemed to be staring straight at her.

Placing a hand on her hip, he blinked at her and then just suddenly took off. The dog fast on his heels.

Creep. She mused to herself.

'

'

'

Returning home after her shift had felt glorious. She had taken a brief pit stop at a small cafe to have a steaming cup of hot cocoa before shaking the rain off her sky blue umbrella and placing it outside the entrance of her apartment door.

Releasing her wavy, long blonde hair from it's confinement she strutted inside, humming to herself as she discarded her heels in the small hallway that led to her one bedroom apartment. A small kitchen in the corner, a living room in the center. A bedroom off to the back with a bathroom. She flicked the lights on, illuminating the rooms with a dim yellow-white glow.

Making her way into her bedroom, she tossed her cream fleece jacket onto her pale lavender comforter. She frowned at the window she had left open, where outside it still continued to pour. Konoha had recently been raining for a long duration of days. It never seemed to stop.

Deciding to change into something more comfortable, she stepped over towards her walk-in closet, yanking out black leggings and a loose white sweater.

Stepping out of her closet, she began to peel off her black sweater only to toss it against a bare chest.

Freezing in place, Ino turned.

Cornflower blue eyes blinked before an ear-splitting scream shattered the silence.

Her eyes trailed to where she had thrown her sweater, her face turning a horrible shade of red as standing before her was a chiseled figure, having climbed through her window. Long legs, bare torso, triangle red tattooed cheeks, deep dark eyes, unruly brown hair, unkempt and falling into those tantalizing hues. Tall. Rugged. Handsome.

Arms flailing she covered her chest hastily, trying to hide her lace teal bra from view.

"_What. The. __Hell." _She hissed vehemently. "Why are you in my apartment?!" She screeched, her eyes wide with fear.

The man grinned, white canines flashing, as he crossed his arms across his chest, cocking his head to one side to appraise her with his eyes. "Quit screamin' sweetheart." His muscles tenses as he crossed his arms. She noticed black ink plastered on his upper arms, but she couldn't make out what.

Confusion flickered across her features as it dawned on her that this was the man she had seen standing outside her shop. Except the jacket she had seen was draped across her windowsill.

"No, I will not! Who are you, crazy, creepy, stalker! Get out!" She stumbled gracelessly as she hastily pulled the white sweater over her head.

"Jus' hear me out, 'kay?" He murmured, staying in place at noticing the murderous intent lacing her wide, bright, eyes.

Her chest heaved with sudden panic, her fingers clutching tightly at her sweater as she backed up against her bedroom door. Her eyes kept flickering towards the window he had come through. Damn fire escape.

He must've taken her silence as a sign to continue for he began to speak, his cheek tattoo's glistening as the water droplets slid down his skin.

"'m not a stalker. I saw you. Earlier. Followed you home. Need to lay low for a bit."

"So instead of using the _door _like a normal human being, you climb through my window? How does this not make you a stalker?!" She gasped.

She found the curving of his lips irritating.

"Go change. Lemme explain myself after." Ino scowled at him, hoping her glare was throwing metaphorical daggers as she stepped backwards towards her bathroom, grabbing the leggings off her bed.

She slammed the door behind her to change.

'

'

'

She had stayed in her bathroom for at least fifteen minutes, devising ways to escape. To call the police.

Stepping out, her eyes roamed around the empty room.

She exhaled a sigh of relief. Fantastic, he had left.

Relaxing her shoulders, she moved to toss the discarded clothes into the hamper by her bathroom door. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed movement in her living room. Standing up straight, she noticed he was still here.

His fingertips were gliding over the petal of the white peony on her coffee table. He had his back to her, slouched lazily on a cream sofa cushion. Her eyes darkened at his feet also pressed against her coffee table.

Walking towards him, her fingertips went to smack the back of his head but she froze as he tilted his head backwards, his dark gaze meeting her luminous, still slightly frazzled gaze.

Two seconds passed.

Five seconds passed.

One minute passed.

He blinked and she swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat. Ridiculous. She moved to sit on the couch, as far away as she could get from him.

His hand retracted from the flower and he closed his eyes as his head rested against the back of the sofa.

She was glad he had put his jacket back on.

The silence was starting to become suffocating.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Kiba," He muttered. "Inuzuka."

"Why are you in my apartment?"

"I told ya'. I need a place to lay low." He peered over at her through half-lidded eyes.

"So you just decided to sneak into my window?"

"Was wide open." Ino found herself getting frustrated again. This man was an arrogant bastard. She wasn't dealing with this. She had had a long day, she just wanted to rest, and here this completely attractive stranger was intruding in on her home.

"Heh. Ya think I'm attractive, sweetheart?"

She froze.

What.

She swore she had been thinking this. She hadn't spoke out loud, right? Right. There was no way.

Her mouth open a smidgen, she just stared at him, at his lips pulled into a sly smirk.

"Did you read my mind?" She fumbled over her words. Suddenly as she was clearly staring at him, she noticed something off. His body seemed to be outlined with this fuzzy black shadowing. Almost like the swirl of smoke as it evaporated into the air, "What _are _you?"

"Your cataclysm, Ino." She didn't even bother asking how he knew her name as she slumped down towards the floor.

'

'

'

"Y're awake."

Her eyelids flickered open to rest on Kiba. She noticed she had been moved, since she was tangled up in her covers. He was sitting on the edge of the desk in her bedroom, his dark eyes gleaming.

"Are you real?" She murmured, sinking under her covers, trying to hide him from view as if to make it all go away.

A faint breeze filtered through from her still open window.

His chuckle broke the quiet. "Sometimes."

"What are you?"

"That's a secret."

"You came here for a reason, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"You don't plan on leaving anytime soon, do you?" She could almost see the curve of his lips as he grinned at her.

"No."

Ino sighed, curling herself into a ball beneath her covers, shutting her eyes to allow the darkness of sleep to consume her. Maybe when she woke up, he would be gone. But she knew it was never that easy.

* * *

_So._

_Tried a new project._

_Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed._

_I adore Kiba and Ino._

_I don't own Naruto. _


	2. II

_**Catastrophic: **_

_II. _

_He was pulling her by strings. Strings that wouldn't sever their obnoxious bond._

'

'

'

"How long do you plan on free loading here and eating everything in my fridge that has the consistency of beef jerky?"

Her voice came out irate, fingertips lazily twirling a piece of her long blonde hair in-between her index and middle finger. Cerulean eyes narrowed almost to a close as she shot a glare at the back of his head.

Hands carelessly placed in his lap, the glint of one of his red tattooed cheeks met the corner of her eyes.

Long legs clad in a pair of gray sweatpants were stretched out against the windowsill, the open window pouring in the cold early morning gale. His head was turned towards the town expanding below the horizon. Bedraggled due to the mist of rain assaulting his face.

Konoha was still raining. It had only ceased for a few days.

Yet ever since his arrival, Ino was surrounded with dismal days. Off and on.

"Heh. Who knows, babydoll." A twitch of one of her eyes. The pause of her hair twirling.

"You know, stupid idiot." She re-situated from where she perched on her bed, legs tucked beneath her. Books overflowed the comforter. Multitude of novels, articles and multicolored highlighters.

His head turned towards her. Smoldering eyes peering. That permanent curving of his lips. She ignored the uneasy twisting in the pit of her stomach.

She averted her gaze towards her pen marked paper. The black ink causing her to frown as it dawned on her it made her think of his eyes. Those depths reeling her in. Wanting her to spill all her secrets.

It's been about half a week since he had intruded into her life.

He had been more conservative lately. His shirts for some reason had all sort of tears. She didn't even know where he was getting these clothes.

He apparently only disappeared when she was either at work or asleep. He had even taken to seemingly watching her whilst she slept. For when she opened her eyes every morning, there he was sitting upon her desk, his eyes on her, beguiling.

She tried to pretend he didn't exist. But he made that quite difficult. She would go to work, return home for him to either be sitting on the window or her couch as though he owned the place.

Always with food in his mouth.

Never revealing anything.

Always shrouded with that shading of black on the outer edges of his body.

She gave up on trying to figure out who he was, or what his reasons were for burrowing his way into her life. He replied with vague implications.

Exhaling a large, unnecessary groan she threw her body back against her pillows. Her over-sized pale blue wool-knitted sweater slid off of her right shoulder. The sleeves swallowed her dainty hands.

Elongated flaxen locks were hanging down, undulated today. Her bangs stringy and swooshed sideways above her right eyebrow.

Unbeknownst to Kiba, she surmised, that she wore a pair of short black shorts beneath the sweater.

She released a garbled noise once more. Her left arm slung over her eyes. Her right hand swung off her bed.

"Are you tryin' to get me to speak with you, Ino?" The deep depths of his voice caused shivers to race down her spine. She scrunched her nose. Complete, and utter nonsense.

"Nuo." Her 'no' muffled by her sleeve.

"Sure seems like you're tryin' real hard to make conversation."

"I think the fumes of the town are starting to tamper with your brain." She had removed her arm from her face.

Her head turned in his direction.

Loose hair slid down her face, slightly obscuring her vision.

He was still gazing upon the world. Immobile as a statue. The black wisps licking him like a flame, swirling as her eyes focused on his physique once again.

Peculiar. What was he? Who was he?

Was he a demon?

A shadow?

A ghost?

Was he here to cause her ruin like he had stated?

Nothing made sense.

Was he going to kill her?

At the word kill that had filtered through her thought stream, he turned towards her as though he had been doused with something that had caused him shock.

What was with the cryptic moments when he read her mind? What allowed him to do that?

"'m not gonna kill you." He muttered.

Oh, well, that sure was reassuring. She thought darkly. Turning her head to gaze up at her bare white painted ceiling.

'

'

'

She really did dislike rain.

It exhausted her. Made her want to curl up on her couch all day and watch movies.

Which was precisely what she had been doing the majority of the day. Her day off, she had been enjoying herself.

Curled up on a couch cushion, wrapped snugly in a red plush blanket. A bowl of chocolate covered strawberries resting on the coffee table beside the white peony.

The drone of some romantic comedy plastered in the background as her attention focused on the male distracting her from the fourth movie she had turned on.

He was sitting on her kitchen counter, his legs dangling off the edge.

His head was cocked to the side, those black eyes, a chocolate brown turning almost black, flecks of violet-blue. Thick, black lashes caressing his cheekbones when he blinked.

He just sat there as she watched the figures interact across the black television screen. Observing her, memorizing her almost. As though she was a specimen he had been delighted to have under his speculations.

She peeked at him from where the blanket was pulled all the way above her nose.

His lips curved upwards at meeting her gaze and her eyes darkened with intensity. He was challenging her to look away. To pretend as though he wasn't there watching her.

Her nostrils released a strong amount of air. Her cheeks flushed a light crimson before she returned her attention back towards the television.

"Tryin' to figure me out?"

"Obviously." She scoffed.

"What would be the fun in tellin' you? Better to let you find out yourself." She felt a sudden pressure and blinked her long blonde eyelashes as he positioned himself beside her on the couch.

"No point. You ooze mystery. Riddled with iniquity. I'll never figure you out." Her lips moved against the fabric of the blanket.

One of his legs were bent at the knee, one of his arms slung behind the couch, over where her head would be if she sat up more.

His other hand clenched into a fist against his thigh.

She didn't notice. Her eyes fixated on the screen portraying pictures.

"Don't know 'til you try."

"Why won't you just tell me something, Kiba? I've let you stay here. Didn't call the police for trespassing. My irritation with you is growing. Am I protecting you from something? Are you haunting me? Is this all a stupid dream?" Slight hysteria spiked inside her, tone laced with her evident stress.

His hand flashed out and pulled the blanket away from her face.

He leaned into her personal space, and she pulled back, pushing her body as far into the couch as she could.

"Have you ever wondered, Ino, what happens to your fears when you conquer 'em? What happens to the darkness inside your soul when your happiness chases away t'e shadows?" His irises were blazing, rimmed slightly with a dull gold, "That is me. I'm the paragon of everythin' dark 'bout you."

"H-How..." She breathed shakily, "Do you exist then? This doesn't make any sense. Wouldn't that mean you are just a darker version of me?"

He sighed.

Leaned away from her as his arms pressed against the back of his head.

"I exist 'cause you conjured me. I'm real and 'm not. All depends on you."

"Your ambiguity is vexatious."

"Yes."

She found her head spinning. So he was real only when she wanted him to be?

That didn't make sense.

He was a formation of everything dark that she had ever thought?

He was perplexing. She found herself with more questions then answers.

'

'

'

She was half-asleep.

Her eyelashes were sticking to her cheekbones as she tried to lift them open.

She shifted, squirming on the couch.

She must've dozed off after watching a few more movies. The room was pitch black. The television had apparently been turned off.

It was too quiet.

Her head lifted from where it had been resting on one of the couch pillows only for her eyes to widen fractionally at the scene unfolding before her.

Kiba lay stretched out on the couch, his head resting on her lap, asleep. Her legs had been folded towards the right, her body facing him.

He must've slid downwards when he succumbed to slumber, falling onto her lap.

Her breath hitched.

His chest rose and fell to his steady breathing. Dark untidy hair was shrouding his eyes from her view.

Her hand hesitantly outstretched to trace the red tattoo's on both of his cheeks. The pad of her thumb rubbed his skin with a feather light touch.

Lips quaking a apart an inch, her breath emanating.

After a second dragged past, she removed her hand from his face, situating herself into a more comfortable position. She pushed her legs out to rest comfortably on the surface of the coffee table.

His head still lay in her lap, his cheek pressed against her thigh. As she threw the blanket over the both of them, she swore she saw a smile flicker across his face.

A _real _smile.

Not that annoying lip smirk of his.

'

'

'

And his smile translated into a dream when she closed her eyes. A dream where his shadows caressed her emanating light.

Silver and gold strings intertwined with black.

* * *

_...So many questions unanswered (:_

_I hope you enjoyed._

_I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes._

_I really appreciate the support thus far. __The encouraging words help push out updates, for I feel like you actually want to read this. Haha. _

_I don't own Naruto._

_/- Ink Kissed. _


	3. III

_**Catastrophic:**_

_III__._

_There were things in this world she could do nothing about. So she plastered a smile and cemented up walls. _

_'_

_'_

_' _

Ino wiped the dirt off her hands against the purple apron tied at her waist.

Leaning back on her heels she grinned triumphantly.

She was kneeling atop the roof of her apartment complex. For once she knew it would turn into a warm, sun shining, day. The blue sky to be limpid, fluffy white clouds smeared and blotted.

It was currently twilight. The sun was about to rise.

Unfortunately she had to work later that afternoon. But only for a few hours.

She was planting flowers in the greenhouse that she had had constructed.

A surplus of blinding and pale colors attacked the eyesight.

Surrounding every nook and cranny was flowers.

She was quite proud of this accomplishment. It sure helped to alleviate her tension.

"Ha," She cooed at the flowers, her dirt-encrusted fingernails grazing a petal of a flower nearby. "So beautiful."

"Agreed." She went rigid.

Her head turned much like the first time they had met. Searing blue clashed with morbid black. His eyes were more mellow today. It must be because it wasn't going to rain again. His eyes always glowed when the water precipitated.

His blank stare held her in place - solemn, unblinking. Hair even more distraught than usual. Canines peeking out from his mouth. Arms crossed sternly against his well defined, sculpted chest.

She scoffed. Flattery wasn't going to help his situation. Neither was that navy blue shirt that built up his desirability.

She had been peeved still over the fact that the past couple of nights he took to believing that she had invited him to snooze anywhere in her vicinity.

Be it if she passed out on the couch -he'd sleep on the floor by her feet, or often in her lap. Or on her bed - he'd sleep at the end of her bed, all sprawled out like a starfish.

He was like a dog.

An overly attached mutt.

They hadn't conversed anymore upon the whole him being her darkness.

She hadn't brought it up.

It was as if they were in any normal living scenario. Except for the fact he probably wasn't human.

And he was outlined like a person standing in front of a door that's been opened to a dark room.

She didn't question things anymore. Well. At least not as often about where he was from. What he was. Why he kept pestering her sanity.

Just assumed for the moment clarity would advance. Eventually. When she least expected it.

That didn't dissipate her anger at him though. And he was conscious of that.

"Ino," He breathed out, crinkled smile swallowing her up. "Let's get breakfast."

'

'

'

"Glutton." She sibilanted, her chin resting against one of her palms.

Crumbs from her blueberry muffin rested on her white plate. Steam from her cup of hot cocoa filtering into the air in the near empty coffee shop.

Kiba was seated across from her, shoveling pieces of food into his mouth at a rapid pace. As if she hadn't been feeding him three heavily loaded meals a day.

His fork delved into his mouth, pieces of french toast stabbed into the prongs like a meat kebab. It was utterly disgusting to watch.

Cornflower eyes flickered to rest out at the scenery unfolding before the window they were seated beside. The sun had risen. Bright flecks of orange and yellow poured onto them. Hints of chestnut brown gleaned in streaks throughout his hair.

Glimpsing over at him as secretively as she could, with her cheek now resting on her palm, her body turned at an angle.

A lump gathered in her throat, creating a war with her oxygen supply as she noticed the bright splashes of gold that trickled through his pupils.

What was with his eyes? They were always changing colors. Either because of his mood or the light that refracted off them.

She felt haunted.

"Is there a reason you like to stare at me?" His voice, that usual sardonic and annoying tone of his inter-weaved through each syllable.

"Who'd stare at you?" She tautly replied, deadpan.

His laugh was the only response he proffered. She was surprised he had halted off eating long enough to utter his words.

A brief pause followed.

He had apparently ceased in his mission to conquer the coffee shop, where he would consume all the sustenance. One of his eyebrows quirked up at her commentary that was running wild. In her mind, might she add.

She never knew when or where he would pop himself into her thoughts. It was incredibly rude.

"You're incredibly rude, you know that?" Ino verbalized the same time Kiba asked "Why is it that I hav'n't met any of your friends?"

Her eyes widened just a fragment. He just stared at her.

Probably his notion she answer his question first. That stupid curve of his lips made its appearance once more.

"Well. If I don't even know who or what you are, why would I subject my friends to you?" She was stepping on very thin ice. What difference did it make she apprehended. The ice between them had already been cracked and chipped in various places.

"'Cause you want to figure me out. Extra help."

"I prefer to solve my own problems. You're the one who told me to find out myself. Am I on some time limit or something to figure you out now?" He flashed her a smirk.

"'m not rude. You just don't appreciate my greatness."

"My mistake, I guess it's hidden by all that arrogant bastard-ism that shrouds you."

Kiba's laugh was unforgettable.

A rich sound. Melted the insides, and one couldn't help but to find themselves smiling back.

Ino chewed on the corner of her lip.

There wasn't any way she was going to smile. His eyes would - tended to - crinkle in the corners when he noticed her smiling. His lips would soften ever so slightly. She would find the world hazing around her. Everything became pale in comparison to when she would get his almost-smile.

She found herself abhorring the very thought.

"Perhaps," She began softly, swallowing the thickness clutching to the caverns of her throat, "you can meet a friend tonight. There's a festival later tonight, if you're up to going after my shift at work. Have you ever been to one?" Her tone was full of snark on the last sentence.

"Yes. I have. I'd be glad to go wit' you later, Ino."

"Can other people even see you, actually? What with the whole dark act you've got going on?" Kiba's eyes seemed to darken. His expression turned a bit twisted. For a moment Ino felt a sliver of fear pass through her, inexplicably.

"You can see me, can't ya?" His gaze was patronizing. Those dark depths of his eye devoid of any color.

She couldn't help but feel she had struck a nerve.

Which would be ridiculous.

If anyone should be seething with rage, she had earned that right.

But she kept quiet, one of her purple-coated fingernails parting a blueberry crumb in half.

'

'

'

Her shift flew by.

Customer flow was surprisingly heavy.

It must be the sunshine that had decided to make a rare appearance that day.

Sure provided a steady incoming of customers who wanted to buy flowers.

Thank you, sun. She muttered to herself as another reason her shift seemed to fly by was because people were preparing for the festival later that night. Ino hadn't really been planning on going, if she was going to be honest with herself.

Not this year.

Would've signified yet another year that she was doomed to eternal loneliness.

Even though she would of been dragged there irregardless. Shikamaru Nara hated being skipped out on. A lesson she had learned ruthlessly as being his childhood friend. She supposed it was a beneficial aspect though.

She helped him with his scenery painting on masks booth and she handed out flowers. Plus it pulled her away from spending all her time cooped up in her apartment. She didn't take to getting outside much besides to go shopping or to work.

Then there was the little dilemma of Kiba. A very promising reason for her to skip out on a festival that reminded her too much of those she had lost.

Their stiff conversation had made it clear to her that other people could indeed see him.

But that didn't mean she wanted to expose him to anyone else.

Especially her friends.

Couldn't magically explain how a severely heart-wrenching man had come into her life just like that. Or how it had came down to him living with her. There were plenty of other options of living space for a man who needed to keep on the 'down low' as he so vaguely put it.

One of her hands limply ran through her blonde hair.

She hoped she could get through tonight. Unscathed.

'

'

'

"I don' see why the hell I have t' dress up." The disgruntled, scraggly voice spat.

"It's a festival. Everyone dresses up in some sort of way. I'm dressing up, so shut up. Just put it on, idiot."

She was met with silence. A pleased, but strained smile pulled at her lips.

Returning after her shift to hear him express he was going to the festival in his fur stitched jacket, torn tee-shirt, and black pants caused her to step right back outside until she returned with something more appropriate.

She wasn't roaming the streets of Konoha with a man who looked like he had rolled out of a swamp and fought with a gang of burly thugs.

Staring at herself in the mirror in her bathroom, her fingertips shook.

Her dress felt too tight.

Short, clean-pressed purple skirt. Long-sleeved, hand swallowing, black kimono-resembling top. Large black and purple streaked ribbon tied at her waist and popping out behind her back like a tied shoe-lace. Thin, v-neck collar, exposing the briefest glimpse of cleavage if she were to bend down.

Makeup looked too thick.

Black eyeliner penciled above her upper lashes. Thick, black mascara, making cornflower eyes appear wider, brighter. Small sliver of barely there gold eye-shadow, glimmering at the smallest cast of light.

Eyes too big, complexion so pale.

Hair a disaster.

Neatly pulled from the back into a delicate circle-bun at the top of her head. Long right bang framing the side of her face, curled. Loose short strands hanging on the left side of her cheek.

She felt tired.

Poking at the dark circles beneath her eyes, frowning at the wrinkles between her eyebrows.

She didn't want to do this.

To go out in a crowd of people with a smile stuck on her face, trying to convey emotions that she just didn't have.

Tears brimmed on the surface of her eyes, traitorous water that threatened to spill and ruin all the effort she had tried to put in to looking pretty.

A shaky laugh slipped quietly from her mouth.

It was funny.

She was trying to look pretty for someone - some _thing?_ - who may not even really exist.

Hearing his bumbling feet advance towards her bathroom, she inhaled and exhaled sharply, composing herself.

A sharp knock, his knuckles beating against the wood. She could clearly see the exasperated look on his face as he was staring down at his clothes, his hands pulling and tugging at every clothed inch of himself.

"You done yet?" He grumbled. Voice full of irritation. Impatience.

"Were you not the one just throwing a fit because of having to go?"

"I threw a fit 'cause of wearin' this." She knew he was gesturing to what she couldn't currently see. Idiot.

Rolling her eyes, she stood, smoothing her hands against the fabric of her clothes.

Opening the bathroom door she was met with a tight clench on her heart, the loss of breath, the inclination to the start of perspiration. He was leaning carelessly against the door frame. As his eyes swept up her frame to meet her own, she noticed his expression blanked.

Oh, she had chosen something far more than just appropriate for him.

Crimson stained dress shirt clung to his muscled torso and arms. Long-sleeved. A black vest. Upturned red collar. Fitting, long, black dress pants. Simple black shoes. She resisted the urge to touch his cheek. The red in his shirt heightened the intensity of his red fang-tattooed cheeks.

His hair he must've had a fierce battle to the death with. Usual tousled, straying strands were slicked back neatly, exposing more of his facial features. Showing his ears.

Hello, advanced version of mister tall, rugged, and handsome. Her thoughts ping-ponged, too scattered.

Not trusting herself to stand there and just stare she moved briskly past him, the scent of vanilla trailing behind her.

"Let's get this over with." She muttered, missing the stunned, euphoric, look Kiba tossed at her retreating form.

'

'

'

At least Kiba was enjoying himself.

Laughter creased his face, his eyes flickering with flashes of bright gold around his irises, and that hard to see violet-blue.

He was stumbling after the little children, their faces covered with masks Shikamaru had painted for them.

In one of his hands was a brightly painted dogs mask, the cheeks painted with the fang like tattoo's expressed on his own face. He was clearly happy. And even in the bright illumination of the hanging flame-colored lanterns, that shadowy outline of black wasn't there. Or if it was, she couldn't see it.

"Cheer up." Her eyes rested on the bum of a best friend of hers. Shikamaru stared at her, eyes half-lidded with boredom. Face portraying his trademark lazy expression. His own black vest covered a white up-turned collared shirt. Khaki pants, littered with multi-colored paint stains.

She snorted, limply flailing a purple nail colored hand at him.

His black hair smoothed back into a ponytail at the top of his head. The contained hair spiked out. His dark eyes were imploring, containing questions she knew she had no answers for. But Shikamaru was intelligent. He always knew things she didn't have to express.

"I'm fine, Shika'. Just tired."

"Sure." He muttered, arms linking behind his head. Leaning against the wall behind him, on his stool. His booth was always popular with the little children. He painted such brilliant masks, intricately detailed. Full of vibrant splashes of color.

She wondered why he never bothered painting anything.

He always told her it was too troublesome. Better to do it only once every year.

He was stupid.

She knew he was just too lazy, would rather spend his days staring up at the clouds with his roommate Choji. It was a surprise he managed to keep his job with the lack of work effort he had. Yet she was aware when Shikamaru actually had interest in something, he worked hard. With all his might.

Her part of the booth, on the other hand, was less successful. She handed out free flowers to anyone who wanted them. White flowers that faded into orange, red, and pink. Business came and went.

"You sure you're okay? I know this day is a lot for you."

"Then why do you make me come here every year?" She muttered darkly, tossing him a glare.

"I know it brightens your heart." Ino shook her head, situating herself in her chair. Her bold eyes followed after Kiba, softening at the pure happiness he was letting slip through the cracks of his facade.

His arms were waving around, chasing the children who screamed with laughter, scattering about to not get eaten by the 'dog monster'. She placed a hand over her mouth to contain her laughter.

"Kiba seems to as well." She paused. Glancing at Shikamaru, he still lazed in his position. But his eyes were now alert. Focused. Clearly seeing through her.

When they had arrived, she had firmly stated that Kiba was someone she had met a long time ago. Just never mentioned him because they hadn't been close. Shikamaru had seen through her lie. He had known her all his life. She couldn't lie to him.

She told him everything. _Almost_ everything. But he hadn't pressed for details. She knew he accepted everything about her as long as her life wasn't in any threatening danger.

He seemed to find Kiba acceptable.

She didn't comment, too lost in her own mind. Shikamaru granted her peace, closing his eyes.

She was pulled from her distracted thoughts when Kiba approached, his face covered with delight. His eyes were gleaming, a light sheen of sweat on his complexion. He glanced at Shikamaru. Then back to her.

His eyes were unreadable as she tried to guess his thoughts. There wasn't any possibility he had heard them. He was too far away.

His lips parted. His expression uncharacteristically eager.

"Mind if I steal Ino for a bit? Want t' watch t'e fireworks." Ino blinked at Shikamaru who didn't move an inch.

"Go ahead." A warm smile pulled at her lips and she stood, leaning over to press a kiss against Shikamaru's cheek. She smoothed down her skirt, clasping her hands together behind her back as she followed Kiba, who was intent on leading her somewhere.

Shikamaru's face showed a lazy smile. "You deserve every happiness, Ino." He muttered as he watched her walk closely beside Kiba, smacking at his arm when he tried to ruffle her hair.

'

'

'

He led her to a high hill, beneath a large cherry blossom tree.

In his arms he carried a yellow blanket, a six-pack of beer, and two sticks of cotton candy. One pink, the other blue.

Handing her the beer and cotton candy momentarily, he spread the blanket beneath the tree and motioned for her to sit down. She complied, stretching her legs out in front of her. She had peeled off her black strapped sandals.

Kiba handed her the stick of blue cotton candy and an uncapped bottle of beer.

"Is this your idea of some cleverly disguised attempt to get me wasted, Inuzuka?" His lips curved that familiar smirk.

"Not at all. You look'd like you need'd a break." She laughed.

The town spread out ahead of them. The small streets brightly lit because of the festival in front of them, the dark expanses of the sky behind them. The stars were twinkling, specks of light in the darkness. They sat there on the blanket, arms almost touching, waiting for the anticipated fireworks show to begin.

It was late. She assumed almost midnight. That was the time the fireworks would go off every year.

She brought the rim of the bottle up to her lips, letting the rough taste slide down the back of her throat. Placing it between her legs, she picked a piece of the blue cotton candy off, plopping it into her mouth.

Kiba appeared about to speak but before he could a streak of light zoomed towards the sky, exploding off with a resounding crack of sound.

Ino's eyes were bright, happiness radiating off of her as she watched the plethora of colors blast across the sky.

She had always enjoyed fireworks.

They so closely appeared as blooming flowers. Beautiful. Incandescent.

She didn't notice him watching her. Watching the way her face lit up. The pure enjoyment as her eyes took in the multiple flecks of color spreading across the dark night sky.

He leaned towards her.

She paused as his lips brushed against her ear, his voice loud but it felt like a soft whisper as he spoke.

"Ino you bloom so beautifully. I wan' you to always bloom by my side." Her eyes widened.

Heartbeat escalated as his lips pressed chastely against her left cheek. The rough stubble from his chin rubbing irritatingly against her skin. The back of one of his hands brushed her right cheek. His knuckles pressing lightly.

His breath fanned out. The mixing scents of beer, sandalwood, and rain. That tangy, electric smell.

It felt like she had been singed.

* * *

_(:_

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Reviews would be much appreciated! Lets me know what all of you think._

_Thank you to:_

**_Kally-kal,_**_ and **Varun**** Dhawan**_. _Your reviews meant a lot._

_I don't own Naruto._

_/- Ink Kissed._


End file.
